Воздушный шар/Галерея
Первый сезон Осенний забег Pinkie Pie in her balloon S1E13.png Every pony watches Pinkie Pie float away S1E13.png Pinkie Pie looks at Spike who is climbing the rope S1E13.png Pinkie Pie announcing from a hot-air balloon S1E13.png Pinkie Pie observing the racers from a hot air balloon S1E13.png Pinkie Pie and Spike in a hot air balloon S1E13.png Pinkie Pie extends her hooves S1E13.png Pinkie Pie commenting about the race S1E13.png Pinkie Pie rubbing her hooves S1E13.png Pinkie Pie aboard a hot air balloon S1E13.png Pinkie Pie looking down at the racers S1E13.png Pinkie Pie cheering for the racers S1E13.png Right before the bell rings S1E13.png And they're off S1E13.png Pinkie Pie tells the result S1E13.png Звуковая радуга Pinkie walks on clouds for the first time S1E16.png Applejack and Twilight S01E16.png Mane6 at a hot air balloon S1E16.png The Crew forgives Rarity S1E16.png Rainbow Dash forgives Rarity S01E16.png Rainbow Dash wishes she could have met the Wonderbolts when they were awake S1E16.png A wonderbolt poking Rainbow's shoulder S1E16.png Rainbow Dash's reaction to the Wonderbolts S01E16.png Rainbow Dash overwhelmed with joy S1E16.png Sad Rarity.png Rarity apologizing to Princess Celestia S1E16.png Princess Celestia congratulates Rainbow Dash S01E16.png Rainbow Dash is awarded S1E16.png Rainbow Dash receiving the award S1E16.png Princess Celestia asks if Twilight has learned about friendship S1E16.png Rarity tells Celestia what she learned S1E16.png День рождения Gummy nipped onto the balloon S1E25.png Pinkie Pie singing to Rainbow Dash S1E25.png Pinkie Pie outside Dash's home S1E25.png Второй сезон Возвращение Гармонии. Часть 2 Rainbow Dash sleeping S2E02.png Twilight tells Fluttershy what she needs to do S2E02.png Applejack waving hoof S2E02.png Twilight Rarity and Pinkie disappointed S2E2.png Rainbow Dash flying away S2E02.png Twilight 'we've got to catch her' S2E02.png Fluttershy flying the balloon S2E02.png Rainbow Dash flying fast S2E02.png Applejack with a rope S2E02.png Applejack about to lasso Rainbow Dash S2E02.png Rarity being lassoed S2E2.png Applejack calling out to Rarity and Pinkie S2E02.png Twilight Sparkle ee...S02E02.png Fluttershy chasing Rainbow Dash S2E02.png Twilight calling out to Applejack S2E02.png Applejack launching the lasso away S2E02.png Twilight happy S2E02.png Fluttershy with a rope S2E02.png Twilight about to restore Rainbow Dash S2E02.png Buffalos dancing S2E02.png Таинственный защитник Cherry Berry falling in Air Balloon S2E8.png Rainbow Dash yeah yeah S2E8.png Falling Air Ballon S2E8.png Cherry Berry in a hot air balloon S2E08.png Cherry Berry frightened in a hot air balloon S2E08.png Cherry Berry plummeting in a hot air balloon S2E08.png Cherry Berry saved by Mysterious Mare Do Well S2E08.png Rainbow Dash uh what S2E8.png DARKWING - I mean.. Mare Do Well S2E08.png Rainbow Dash mare do well S2E8.png Rainbow Dash that mare S2E8.png Rainbow Dash Ponyville got S2E8.png Rainbow Dash standing on downed balloon S2E8.png Rainbow Dash frustrated S2E8.png Третий сезон Академия Чудо-молний Balloon emerging S3E07.png Pinkie Pie adorable smile S3E7.png Main ponies in balloon afraid S3E07.png The mane 5 get caught by the twister S03E07.png Twilight funny face S3E7.png Brace for impact S3E07.png Imminent disaster unfolding S3E07.png Rainbow Dash to the rescue S3E7.png Спайк к вашим услугам Cherry Berry giving hot air balloon rides S3E9.png Spike walking towards balloon S3E09.png Spike hits a pole S3E9.png Spike wants balloon to come back S3E09.png Spike running after balloon S03E09.png Spike getting closer to the rope another angle S3E09.png Balloon floats down Everfree Forest S3E09.png Spike walks Applejack home S03E09.png Загадочное волшебное лекарство Fluttershy about to leave Ponyville S03E13.png Fluttershy super sad S03E13.png Fluttershy -moving back to Cloudsdale- S03E13.png Fluttershy -I don't know what's wrong- S03E13.png Twilight -Before You Go- S3E13.png Twilight asks Fluttershy to help Rainbow Dash S03E13.png She's Struggling S3E13.png Fluttershy agrees to help out S03E13.png Пятый сезон Хуффилды и МакКолты Twilight climbing into the Twinkling Balloon basket S5E23.png Twilight Sparkle testing the balloon ropes S5E23.png Twilight predicting --a problem about lying-- S5E23.png Fluttershy --we'll find out when we get there-- S5E23.png Fluttershy climbing into the balloon basket S5E23.png Twilight and Fluttershy take off in the balloon S5E23.png Twinkling Balloon soars over Equestria S5E23.png Twilight looks at map while Fluttershy ties up balloon S5E23.png Twilight --one friend tells another friend's secret-- S5E23.png Twilight --after they asked them not to-- S5E23.png Fluttershy straining --we'll know very, very soon-- S5E23.png Шестой сезон The Gift of the Maud Pie Rarity presents her new boutique location S6E3.png Rarity presents --Rarity for You-- S6E3.png Rarity --is this the right location--- S6E3.png Pinkie, Rarity, and Maud in front of future site of Rarity for You S6E3.png Разное Главная тема «Дружба – это Чудо» Twilight Sparkle and Spike in balloon S1 Opening.png Twilight Sparkle and Spike in balloon 2 S1 Opening.png Twilight Sparkle and Spike landing in Ponyville S1 Opening.png RemasteredOpeningTrain-1.png Twilight after getting out of her balloon S1 opening.png CMC intro.png Товары Twinkling Balloon Front.jpg Twilight Sparkle's Twinkling Balloon toy.jpg Friendship is Magic Twinkling Balloon Set with Rarity and Daisy Dreams.jpg Friendship is Magic Twinkling Balloon Set back of packaging.jpg Explore Equestria Starlight Glimmer doll packaging.png Explore Equestria Fluttershy Cottage playset packaging.png Explore Equestria Applejack Water Cuties doll packaging.jpg Explore Equestria Pursey Pink doll packaging.jpg My Little Pony Explore Equestria Coloratura doll packaging.png Explore Equestria Starlight Glimmer translucent doll packaging.png Разное SDCC 2011 cast poster.jpg My Little Pony (игра) Twilight Sparkle landing in Ponyville MLP Game.png Twilight's balloon MLP Game.png Bon Bon arriving MLP Game.png Mrs. Cupcake arriving MLP Game.png Cheerilee's house MLP Game.png Cheerilee arrival MLP Game.png SunsetShimmer-MLPMobileApp-Balloon.jpg SunsetShimmer-MLPMobileApp-Welcome.jpg Octavia-MLPMobileApp-Three Octavias Arriving.png Pony Reunion Week promo MLP mobile game.jpg Traveling Gentlecolt promotion MLP mobile game.jpg IDW комиксы My Little Pony comic issue 2 cover RI-A.jpg Реклама My Little Pony Rainbow Dash.jpg en:Twinkling Balloon/Gallery Категория:Галереи